The present invention relates to a control block for a hydraulic drive in an airplane as in the preamble of claim 1.
Such hydraulic drives are specifically used to move out and move in the slats and the landing flaps. At a central place, e.g. in the fuselage, there is a drive unit for each, basically comprising a hydraulic motor with a corresponding hydraulic drive and a subsequently arranged gearing, and moving the slats and the landing flaps via intermediate mechanical members, for example threaded spindles.
The slats, for example, are normally to be moved within a predefined speed range. The pump or motor works at high output. This operating mode shall be referred to here as "fast speed".
Since the slats and landing flaps to be moved are relatively large masses but must be placed exactly in certain positions, a "creep speed" mode is provided in which the parts to be moved are brought closer to their desired end positions at relatively slow speed after having been moved at fast speed.